Questions
by Alexicuss
Summary: Virgil has been hiding more than anyone ever thought trigger warnings
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger warning for cutting self harm anxiety and depression if any of these trigger you proceed with caution**

Virgil's POV

It had been two weeks since Thomas had posted the accepting anxiety videos and It was kind of startling that the other traits could change their opinions of me in such a short time. Roman was still calling me names but the venom that was there before had disappeared from his words. Logan was more at ease around me and Patten made it his job to make sure that I socialize with the other sides more by participating in there family nights and movie marathons. I thought that I would like the others noticing me a bit more but I had almost no privacy.

It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows though one night Roman and I got into a fight. I had freaked out and caused Thomas to be late to a date, Roman had barely managed to convince him to go at all.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO I JUST DID", we were yelling at each other.

"Oh you just did, you can't even control your self", he shot back. I felt as if I'd been slapped, but quickly hid it.

"Not everyone is perfect Roman just cause you think you are"

"Oh we know, you are living proof of that, you are pointless why don't you do us all a favor and just kill yourself already that way Thomas will still have his anxiety but we won't be stuck with you", I know that he didn't mean it and that he said it in the heat of the moment, but I couldn't help believing that it was true. I saw that he regretted it after he said it but the damage was done.

"Virgil I-", he tried to say but I was already out the door.

I ran out of the room and up to mine. When I got there I closed the door and locked it and ran to the bathroom feeling a panic attack coming on.

 **"Worthless, wrong, disorder, mistake, monster, horrid beast"** , the voices were to much. I ran into the bathroom not even bothering to close the door. I through the drawers open until I found what I was looking for a pocket knife. I pulled my hodie off and ran the edge of the blade across my inner arms the voices getting louder with each new cut that appeared on my skin. Until I couldn't take it any longer I let the blade rip into my skin welcoming the pain. I was starting to get dizzy when I heard a knock on my door. Then I blacked out.

Romans POV

"Virgil it's me Roman I wanted to say that I'm sorry and I was wondering if I could come in."after Virgil didn't answer I tried again "Virgil please", no reply "Virgil open the door", I was starting to worry now "ok I'm coming in", I tried the door knob locked. I knew how to pick locks and in secedes was in Virgil's room. "Virgil, Virgil where are you", then I saw the bathroom door open with the light on. I looked in and screamed "VIRGIL", i ran to Virgil's aid the side was unconscious cuts littered the youngest traits wrists and arms.

"LOGAN LOGAN HELP", I yelled frantically.

"Yes- OH MY GOD", Logan yelled running over. We eventually managed to stop the bleeding and rap up Virgil's pale wrists. Patten came in at some point to see what all the screaming was about and was dragged out crying and sobbing by Logan. I sat by Virgil's bed waiting for him to awake. After about half an hour his eyes slowly slide open.

"Roman"

Virgil's POV

"Roman"

I was in my bed _how did I get here and why is Roman here all I remember was yelling and cutting and wait did Roman know._ I looked down at my arms to see that they were bandaged and that my cuts were covered. Shit.

"Virgil thank god your okay I thought that you weren't going to wake up", Roman said it sounded as if he'd been crying and his eyes were red and puffed up. He hugged me which surprised me. When he let go he said, "What the hell? Why did you try to take your life?"

"I-I don't know", I hated that my voice sounded so weak and broken.

"Bull shit you do know and your just not telling me, Virgil please, please tell what's wrong." The pain in his voice told me that he thought that this was his fault.

"I can't tell you, but I can tell you that it's not your fault, you have nothing to do with this", I could tell that this wasn't over and that he was still curious but he let it rest.

"Fine but I'm staying here, so that you don't do anything stupid", he sat down hard on the chair next to my bed.

"You do know that you can come in the bed I don't mind", I said with only a sliver of hope.

"Okay thanks", Roman climbed over me and got under the blankets. I was curled into his side because of space.

The next morning when I opened my eyes I noticed that I was still curled into Roman with my head burrowed into his chest. He seemed to still be asleep. I got up and went to the bathroom and locked the door. I started to take the bandage and hissed at the stinging pain. Eventually I managed to get all of the bandages off and inspect the damage that I had done. I really went all out this time I had long, deep, rigid cuts running down the leangth of my arms. Lucky I had not done my thighs all I need was for Roman to see those scars, at least I hadn't cut my arms for a while my thighs still had cuts from last time a few days ago.

"Virgil are you in there", crap Roman was awake.

"Yeah I'm coming out", I through on my hoodie and opened the door.

"Oh thank god I thought you might have been cutting your self again", he seemed relieved. "Let's go get some breakfast."


	2. Patton your scaring him

Chapter two usual trigger warnings

Romans POV

Virgil seemed highly reluctant to come out of his room especially after I mentioned breakfast. I thought back to last night and I realized how light and easy it was to carry Virgil to bed. He must not be eating and realization dawned on me that must be why he didn't want to come to breakfast.

As we walked in to the kitchen Patton comes running over. He runs right passed me and jumps at Virgil hugging him fiercely. Virgil stiffened in fear eyes growing wide.

"Patton you're scaring him", Logan said softly realizing the look of fear and the stiffness of Virgil's body language. Patton let go reluctantly backing up and standing a few feet away.

 **Time skip brought to you by my lazy ass**

Virgil POV

After breakfast I sat down on the couch Roman not far behind. Looks like I won't be left alone for a while.

 **Sorry it's short and I haven't updated in a while**


End file.
